G.I. Joe: Cobra 3
|Synopsis1=Time has passed since Mr. X promoted Chuckles as his new lieutenant. Chuckles continues to make his reports to Joe HQ but the orders he gets remain the same, that is to continue memorizing names, locations and operations of Cobra. The undercover work eats at his conscience when he has to participate in operations that endanger civilian lives. Yet, he trudges on doing as Cobra tells him to and finding ways to avoid the more bloodier aspects of his job. One one job, he is tasked with stopping a transfer of prisoners, another in a number of tasks the goals of which he is never clear about except to look for a man named Anatoly Naryshkin. The truck came from Kyrgyzstan and they stop it with little trouble. The convicts are lined up and despite the offer of rescue and hot shower, none of them would reveal who is the true Anatoly. One man steps forward from the line up only to reveal he has a bomb which explodes. Chuckles is caught in the explosion but manages to survive. For three days, he is holed up in a hospital with Erika Le Tene as his only regular visitor and the only person who could bring him peace. He also realizes that the explosion may have destroyed the SSR communicator embedded to his skull, leaving him truly out in the cold. As soon as he is out of bed, Chuckles reports to Mr. X who tells him that the man who blew himself up is a Chechen rebel looking to assassinate Anatoly Naryshkin and there may have been a leak in the organization. Mr. X gives Chuckles a new position as head of security and special operations in Dubai where Ms. Le Tene is also assigned there as an adjunct. The move excites Chuckles as this may mean he can finally do some actual good. However, once there, he finds out he is actually doing some more dirty jobs “that couldn’t be trusted to someone with English as his second language” and training the Crimson Guardsmen. His only progress is that he realizes that Erika reports to a man in the board room who may be the commander of Cobra. Chuckles tries to get closer to Erika to find out more. Once a week since being cut off, he tries to send coded messages to Joe HQ. He does not know if they are actually being received. Then, one night, Semyon calls him about a situation and brings him to a holding cell. There, Chuckles finds out Jinx has been captured. She pretends to be a woman that Chuckles has wronged in the past in order to maintain his cover. As much as Chuckles wants to save her and get out of there, they both know there is no way they could get out of the bunker alive. She tells him to “do it” and in a flash, he actually does. He pulls out his gun and shoots her in the head. After that night, there has never been an action such as this one that he despised. What ate at his conscience the most was that he was glad it wasn’t him who was caught. Since that moment on, he becomes more determined than ever to bring down Cobra, no matter what it takes. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1= |RealWorldRefs1=*The title of each issue in this series is the second half of a phrase that typically begins with the word "snake." This issue would be "snake oil." |Footnotes= }}